Not Gonna Get Us
by Suki87
Summary: Sakura and Deidara decide to run away and start anew! Song fic for TATU's song Not Gonna Get Us! my first song fic so sorry if it sucks...


**Me: when I started writing I told myself that I would never write a song fic…AND NOW I AM!!!!! **

**Deidara: What's so wrong with a song fic?**

**Me: no one reads the song part…**

**Deidara: true…**

**Me: might as well explain…ok…the song is ****Not Gonna Get Us**** by t.A.T.u, TATU, Taty or whatever cause they have a lot of names…and believe it or not I love all their songs and im going to see their new movie that I THINK is coming out in March 2009, called You and I Finding TATU! I'm going to see it, and if they have it, im going to see the midnight premiere! **

**Sakura: you and SUCH a fangirl!!**

**Me: -**grins**- I got the idea from this fic while watching TATU perform at the MTV movie awards 2003**

**Deidara: why were you watching that? **

**Me: CAAAAUSE!! I get all my ideas from songs! Well might as well start now…**

* * *

Not Gonna Get Us

* * *

Sakura stood in her bed room, waiting by the window like she did every month, because every month, he would come. He would come and stay with her for the night, talking to her, being with her, and holding her through whatever was wrong. They were in love, he was a criminal. He was 19, she was 16.

**Starting from here, lets make a promise  
you and me, lets just be honost  
were gonna run, nothing can stop us  
even the night, that falls all around us**

Deidara of Akatsuki, she loved him. And he felt the same way. That's how it was supposed to be, and that's how it was. Forever together, and they both swore they would never leave each other for anything, not even death.

Sakura watched as the sun finally started to set, and in a few minutes, it would be night. Complete darkness.

Her darkness came, and along with it, her love jumped through the opened window and sat on the window pane. Deidara sat there while they stared at each other. "Sakura…chan."

They both ran to each other and embraced. Sakura had tears flowing from her eyes, her hands clutching his cloak believeing that if she let go, he would disappear from her life forever. He promised her he wouldn't, but she never took her chances. "Deidara…your late!!!"

He held her tighter to him. "I know, I am sorry Sakura. You know this is the only time I can get away, I'm sorry if I cant get away fast enough."

Sakura let go of him with one hand and hit his back hard. "Idiot, do you know how worried I was? An hour late, you have never done this before. Why?"

Deidara sighed. "Pein kept telling me to not come."

"HE KNOWS?!" Sakura let go of him and jumped nearly half way across the room. "How could you tell someone?! I thought we had an agreement to never tell anyone! If this gets out…you'll die. And if you die, I wont be able to go on." Tears continued to stream down her face while she still refused to look at her love.

Deidara was suddenly right In front of her. "He has known. The first night I came here, one year ago, he followed me. I am sorry that I did not tell you before Sakura, but not everything goes according to plan." Then, he lifted her chin and pulled her into a kiss.

Sakura melted against him, kissing him back with as much passion and love that she could muster. "I want to be with you forever."

"Than lets go, let's run from here, find our home and never come back. We can be together, as long as we want. After all, it is what you want? Right?"

"More than anything."

**Soon there will be, laughter and voices  
beyond the clouds, over the mountains  
We'll run away, on roads that are empty  
light from the airfield, shining upon you!**

"Deidara no Akatsuki, Sakura Hanuro, you are both hear by under arrest under the counts of teason and are sentenced to death."

Several AMBU specialist, and the Hokage, were surrounding the couple. They broke apart and instantly Sakura glared at Tsunade. "Sensei…why?"

Tsunade kept on her poker face, returning the glare with a fiery passion. "To protect the village Sakura, to protect it from those who dare to try and cause it harm. Or pain."

"But Sens-"

"Sakura." Deidara stopped her from saying anything more. "We have already made our decision. We said that we would run and that we would make our own life, away from those who would dare cause US harm, or pain."

The AMBU captain chuckled lightly. "You? A small kunoichi and the weakest of the Akatsuki think you can run from us? An AMBU squad? Yea, right."

Deidara smirked. "No, but remember boys…Art…is a bang!!" Deidara unleashed two small bombs that would be enough to help him and Sakura escape from them for a while. He grabbed her arm as soon as they went off and pulled her past the guards and through the window, practically dragging her through the empty streets of late night Konoha.

"Deidara, where are we going?!" Sakura finally caught up with him, running side by side with him towards the exit of Konoha. "Tell me, now!"

Deidara reached into his pack, ignoring Sakura and the many voices of Nin that were following them, and pulled out a bit of clay. "We are going to a place where we can be alone, where no one can ever bother us again! Nothing can stop us now!"

**Nothing can stop this, not, now I love you!  
they're not gonna get us, they're not gonna get us**

**We'll run away, keep everything simple  
night will come down, our guardian angel!  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us**

They finally reached the gate, where Deidara unleashed the clay, blowing a hole right in the middle of the green wooden gate. Both Sakura and him ran through the hole and went right off into the forest. And at that point, both of them knew that they were free.

Even if AMBU chased them down and killed them both, they were free.

If Akatsuki wanted Deidara back and hunted them down, who cares, they were free.

If Sasuke came back and stole Sakura, Deidara would kill him, easy as that! …and they would be free…

So for now, the two lovers kept running. Running away from their worries. Their troubles. Their enemies. Anything that could ever cause either of them any unhappiness or any negative feelings, it was all behind them. The only thing they needed was next to them.

Together forever

Later that same night, Sakura and Deidara came upon and old, abandoned cabin near a clean stream, open field, and small pond. Sakura stepped up front and took a deep breath of the air. "Its so beautiful."

Deidara hugged her from behind, causing her to blush. "Yes, you are." Her blush increased to a darker shade of pink spread across her face. "Sakura, would you like this place to become our new home? I promise, if its what you want I can fix it up. Build, fix, do anything, just to make you happy."

Sakura nodded and sighed happily. "I would love that, my love." Sakura quickly spun around and gave him a quick kiss. "I made sure that no one can follow us here. I bet Tsunade regrets teaching me her jutsus for when Shizune is looking for her, ne?"

Deidara nodded with a sad expression. "Are you sure you can do this? Leaving everyone you love, everything? Are you really going to do all of it…for me?"

"Idiot! Not for you. For us!" Sakura grinned at him and pointed to everything around them. "This place is my new home! I will find things to love here! I will find people to love, here! Everything I want," her finger stopped and poked his chest, "is right here."

**My love for you, always forever  
just you and me, all else is nothing!  
Not going back, not going back there  
they don't understand  
they don't understand us!**

Deidara still looked a bit uncertain about her answer, even though her answer did fill his heart and made him want to take her than, he wasn't sure. "Really?"

Sakura sighed and pulled him toward the log cabin. "Let me show you how sure I can be."

**Not gonna get us**

And so it began. Deidara kept his promise to Sakura and started fixing up the cabin so that it would be able to keep even the coldest December night warm, and the hottest July days cool. He fixed everything, added on, and even found a local, but hidden, market where they would be able to get everything they needed.

**Not gonna get us**

Sakura kept her side of the promise too. Sakura helped Deidara with everything she could. She made the meals and found a clean drinking water source not to far from their little stream. Everything seemed right in their own little personal world…until

**Not gonna get us**

One year later, at the aged of 20 and 17, Sakura Hanuro and Deidara no Akatsuki had a beautiful baby girl. In which they named Miugi Hanuro, and trained her to be a kunoichi. With platinum blonde hair, bright emerald eyes, and a perfect personality and smart head, she was able to become very strong.

**They're not gonna get us! Not gonna get us!  
Nothing can stop this, not, now I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us**

The three of them had a plan, even though it would break up their perfect family it would be for the best. Deidara went away for a while and rejoined Akatsuki, in which he was happily welcomed back into.

Sakura dyed her hair and took under an alias. Her and Miugi then went back to Konoha and lived their for a while. Once a month, Deidara would come visit them to see how they wre doing and give them money.

**Nothing can stop this, not, now I love you!  
They're not gonna get us!  
They're not gonna get us!  
They're not gonna get us!**

And no one ever did get them. They all lived happily. After 3 years of under cover work and secret visits, Deidara quit Akatsuki and joined his family in Konoha. They were never found out and eventually, everything forgot about what happend those four years ago.

Except Tsunade

Who knew all along where they were, what happened, and how they were in the village at that time

But she kept quiet

For the sake of her favorite student and her family

* * *

**Me: that is NOT how I expected it to turn out…**

**Sakura: I dyed my hair?**

**Me: I guess…**

**Deidara: I live in Konoha now?**

**Me: I guess…**

**Them: ….WE HAD A KID!?!?!?!**

**Me: -**smirks**- THAT was totally unexpected!! Well as you can see I didn't use ALL of the lyrics because, well there is just too damn many repeats!!**

**Sakura: please review if you liked it!**

**Deidara: weird story…**

**Me: I KNOW! That's why I don't write these but I could sleep!! This was playing around in my mind for an hour before I got on my computer and let it out…**

**Sakura: that and you listened to the song like 15 times before you wrote it down**

**Me: IT'S A LOT OF WORK DAMNIT!! oh and... I LOVE JOO SO MUCH EVERYONE!!!! THANK FOR READING MY HORRIBLE SONG FIC!!! I PROMISE NOT TO DO ONE EVERY AGAIN!!! WHOO**

**Sakura: WHOO**

**Deidara: WHOO**


End file.
